New Family 3
by creppylover
Summary: NEW FAMILY TEMPORADA 3 MIS AMIGOS UNICORNIOS LECTORES DISFRUTEN :D
1. Chapter 1

**me extrañaron? ...:3 porsupuesto que me extrañaron XD**

**bien,aqui va jijijijij LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DE NEW FAMILY 3 :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**DISFRUTEBN.**

**Y ESTA VEZ SI PODRE PONER CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS Y NO PARTE POR PARTE COMO LO HACIA CON NEW FAMILY 2 AHORA LO AHRE COMO MIS OTROS FICS :D**

**PERO CREO QUE SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDOLOS ASI**

**Corey:Olis**

**Kin:inevnciones :D *cargando un mono***

**ASI...BIEN...DISFRUTEN EL FIC :D**

* * *

**_Prologo:después de que Clare y Carl se fueran con su abuelo a Transilvania,ya todos tenían 14 años, Laney llego al Garaje diciendo que iba a visitar a su prima en vacaciones y se quedaría ahí por 3 meses,a Corey se le ocurrió la gran idea de que todos fueran con ella,a Laney le pareció bien,Corey le aviso a Trina y ella dijo que si pero que se alistaran nos vamos en 2 horas,y ahora comencemos..._**

**Cap1:Viajes,Parejas y Monstruos parte 1\2**

**-en el garaje de los Riffin-**

Todos estaban con maletas y esperando a que Trina llegara.

Carrie estaba peinándose en el escenario,Corey comiendo papitas,Kin estaba jugando un videojuego,Kon mandaba mensajes,Lenny estaba escuchando música y Laney estaba sentada en el sillón jugando con unas ligas.

Laney:Core,¿cuanto tarda tu hermana en bajar?

Corey:dijo que iba ir por Mina y luego nos vamos..

Carrie:¿seguro que cabremos en su auto?

Corey:dijo que nos íbamos a ir en el carro de mi mamá

Kin:yo sigo sin creerlo..

Corey:¿que?

Kin:que tu hermana tenga 18 y siga viviendo aquí.

Corey:tiene que tener 20  
para irse al internado que quiso...

Lenny_(ve que Kon envía mensajes y se quita un auricular)¿A_ quien le mandas tantos mensajes?

Kon:a Clare.._(no despegaba su vista del celular)_

Lenny:oh ¿y que dice?

Kon:oh nada...que Wester esta comiendo el cabello de su hermano mientras el esta dormido...

Kin:sigo sin creer que tenga ese cerdo vampiro lobo de mascota...

Lenny:y yo no puedo creer que sigas saliendo con ella,sabiendo que es ¡UN VAMPIRO!

Kon:y eso que?

Lenny:(_se golpea la frente)_

Carrie:¡ya perdí la paciencia!,¿¡donde esta Trina!?

Corey:oh yo conozco un método para no estresarse!(_una bombilla aparece en su cabeza)_

Carrie:¿a si ,cual?

Corey:¡ataque de cosquillas!_(se abalanza sobre Carrie y le hace cosquillas)_

Carrie:jajajjaja R-Riffin ya qui-tate hajajjajaha_(lo empuja riendo)_jajajajaja

Corey:lo ven? funciono...

Lenny:no lo vuelvas a hacer.._(dice celoso)_

Corey:tranquilo Lens

Laney:1 año y aun no se dan cuenta._..(dice mirando al techo)_

Corey y Carrie:cuenta de que?...

Laney y Lenny:olvidenlo.._.(sacan sus celulares al mismo tiempo y comienzan a menseajarse ellos 2)_

**(Conversación telefónica en FaceCool)**

_-:puedes creerlo!?-dice Lenny por mensajes_

_-:lo se después de los besamos aun no se dan cuenta!?-mensajea Laney_

_-: yo la bese cuando veíamos esa tonta película de la sirenita,y luego le dije lo que sentía por ella y nada no se da cuenta!-_

_-:lo mismo paso con core,el día que nos fuimos con los populares lo bese,pero el creyó que era para poder librarnos de Estar con ellos...-_

_-:porque nuestros amores secretos son tan...DESPISTADOS!?-_

_-lo se!,bueno creo que Corey y Carrie nos están viendo raro,será mejor que apaguemos el celular,pero tu después de mi ok?-_

_-ok-_

_-"Laney Penn se ah desconectado"_

**(Fin de la conversación por mensajes)**

Laney:...porque tarda tanto?..

Corey:miren ahí viene!_(apunta a Trina que estaba conduciendo un auto rojo y grande junto a Mina que estaba en el Copiloto)_

Trina y Mina:perdonen la tardanza!

Kin:al menos llegaron!_(todos suben sus maletas a la cajuela y se suben al carro,suerte estaba grande)_

Trina:ojalá hayan echo del baño ya que este será un largo viaje..

Kon:no pararemos en una gasolinera?

Trina:obvio que si..no soy tan cruel..

Laney:antes si...

Trina:bueno,vamonos_(arranca el motor y se van)_

**(TRAVEL TIME TRANSITION!)**

En el camino,Lenny estaba escuchando música en su ipod,Laney igual,Kin y Kon estaban mareados,Carrie dormida en el hombro de Corey mientras Corey estaba viendo el camino con una cara mas o menos así •u•

Kon:...y si cantamos una canción?...

Todos lo miran incluso Mina y Trina por el espejo de la camioneta

Corey:buena idea •u•

Kin:pero déjanos empezar a nosotros 2 primero,tu siempre cantas primero...

Corey:ok,sólo despierto a Carrie

Corey menea a Carrie que despertó de golpe

Carrie:estaba meditando O-O!

Todos:jajajaja

Carrie:dejan de reirse

Laney:perdon

Carrie;y...de que hablaban?..

Corey:de cantar una canción

Carrie:cool

Corey:bueno..Kon empieza tu..

Kon:genial!

Kin:Trina puedes poner este caset(_le da un caset)_

Trina:seguro_..(pone el Caset y suena la canción) _

Todos empiezan a chasquear los dedos

_**[Kon]**_  
_**You better run, run, run **_  
_**Cuz' here we come **_  
_**Revving our engines under the sun **_

_**[Kin y Kon]**_  
_**You're cruising for a bruising **_  
_**Woah! **_

_**[Kon]**_  
_**Keeping me cool! **_  
_**Smooth and steady! **_  
_**Slicked back hair **_  
_**Man things are getting heavy! **_

_**[Kin y Kon]**_  
_**You're cruising for bruising **_

_**[Kon]**_  
_**Two wheels and an open road **_  
_**Wrapped in leather **_  
_**Ready to go! **_

_**[Kin y Kon]**_  
_**Don't stop, stop the music! **_  
_**We ride fast like a bullet **_  
_**We do anything we want, anytime we want **_  
_**Oh yeah, Oh yeah! **_  
_**We just ride, ride, ride all day! **_  
_**We're not gonna live any other way! **_

_**[Trina]**_  
_**Bubblegum, cherry pop **_  
_**You're the hop! **_  
_**Hanging with my brother cuz' his friends are so hot **_

_**[Trina y Mina]**_  
_**While they're cruising…. for some bruising! **_

_**[Corey]**_  
_**Alright… **_  
_**I went to the drive in and what did I see? **_  
_**A hundred little betties all staring at me! **_  
_**I was cruising….for some LOVING! **_  
_**I got these two wheels and an open road **_  
_**Pop that clutch, ready to go! **_

_**Don't stop, stop the music! **_  
_**We ride fast like a bullet **_  
_**We do anything we want, anytime we want **_  
_**Oh yeah, Oh yeah! **_  
_**We just ride, ride, ride all day! **_  
_**We're not gonna live any other way **_  
_**Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way **_  
_**Oh! **_

_**[Lenny]**_  
_**1,2, a 1,2,3! **_  
_**A who, who ,who's ridin with me? **_

_**[Corey]**_  
_**A gang full of brusiers, all crusin with me! **_  
_**And we're tearin up this, we're tearin up, we're tearin up the streets **_  
_**Oh! **_

(Solo de Guitarra en la radio)

**_[Laney y Carrie]_**

**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh..._**  
**_..._**

**_[Corey]_**  
**_Don't stop, stop the music! _**  
**_We ride fast like a bullet _**  
**_We do anything we want, anytime we want _**  
**_Oh yeah, Oh yeah! _**  
**_We just ride, ride, ride all day! _**  
**_We're not gonna live any other way _**  
**_So don't stop, stop the music! _**  
**_We ride fast like a bullet _**  
**_We do anything we want, anytime we want _**  
**_Oh yeah, Oh yeah! _**  
**_We just ride, ride, ride all day! _**  
**_We're not gonna live any other way _**  
**_No, we're not gonna live any other way! _**  
**_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way! _**  
**_Oh! _**

Mina:eso estuvo genial...

Carrie:si...por cierto cuanto dura el viaje?

Trina:eh...6 horas...

Todos:aaggggh!...

Corey:vamos,tenemos muchas canciones que cantar...

Laney:puede...pero no tengo tantas ganas de cantar...

Lenny:si yo igual...es algo...cansado cuando vas de viaje...

Carrie:Trina puedes prender el clima porfavor?

Mina:ya esta prendido Carrie...

Carrie:y entonces porque tengo tanto calor?...

Kin:puede ser porque tienes el pelo largo y llevas ese gorro de lana todo el tiempo...

Carrie:_(se toca su gorro)._...no importa me lo dejo...

Laney:jamas te lo quitas verdad?

Carrie:solo cuando duermo,me baño,oh voy a la piscina...

Trina:al igual que Corey...

Carrie:volveré a Dormirme...eh..

Corey:puedes poner tu cabeza en mi hombro otravez,si quieres...

Carrie:gracias Riffin.._(pone su cabeza en su hombro y se duerme)_

Larry:_*suspiro de decepción*_

Laney_:*bostezo*_cielos a mi también me dio sueño

Corey:y a mi...

Kin y Kon:_*bostezo*_a nosotros igual..

(Todos cierran los ojos menos Trina,pero nadie sabia lo que iba pasar después de que entraran a ese país)

**-horas después-**

Trina:que es eso?...(_ve algo transparente que se mueve y pasa por el)._..pero que?._.(al pasar por la cosa transparente todo cambio,ella se veía diferente todo en ella cambio su apariencia se veía diferente,como mas caricaturesco,volteo a su derecha y vio que Mina también se veía diferente,volteo atrás y su hermano y sus amigos se veían diferentes grito y freno de golpe despertando a los demás)_

* * *

**_(N/A: PONGAN EN DEVIANTART CORNEY RED PANDA Y ASI ES COMO SE VAN A VER DE AHORA EN ADELANTE,saque la idea cuando vi algunos divbujos de ella y de otros artistas en TUMBLR :D_**

gallery/44479056/Grojband

_**SI VEN UNO QUE DICE GROJBAND CHARACTERS,ASI NONONO NO SE VEN...EN LOS DEMAS DIBUJOS SI _:3 TODO ESTO ES GRACIAS A CORNEYREDPANDA QUE ME DIO LAS INPIRACION PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC.**_

**GRACIAS A SUS DIBUJOS REALMENTE :3...EN FIN DISFRUTEN)**

* * *

Todos:AAAAHHHHH!

Trina:(abre_ los ojos lentamente y ve que están frente a una cabaña)_

Laney:...llegamos...

Corey:que es este lugar?

Laney_**:Gravity Falls..**_

Kin:oí que aquí pasan cosas extrañas..._(voltea y ve que Kon esta pálido y el se pone pálido también al verlo)_K-Kon

Kon:K-Kin

Kin y Kon:te ves diferente, ahhhh!

_(Todos lo miran y se miran y todos gritan menos Laney)_

Todos:AHHHH!

Carrie:que nos paso!?

Laney:tranquilos!(_todos se callan aun asustados)_...ah si pasa cuando entras a esta ciudad...

Lenny:como es que estas  
tan tranquila!?

Laney:porque ya eh venido aquí desde que tenia 8...pero esto no es lo único que es extraño.._(abre la puerta y baja seguida por los demás)_

Trina:entonces tu prima vive aquí?

Laney:si,pero aquí es donde trabaja_(apunta a la cabaña)_

Kin:**_la cabaña del misterio..._**

Laney:vengan...(_ella entra y se encuentra a 1 niña con un suéter Celeste con una flor en el medio ademas estaba jugando con un cerdito junto a un sujeto obeso haciendo sonidos de cerdo,a otro niño leyendo un libro en el mostrador y a un señor viejo contando dinero,pero al oír la campanilla de la puerta todos voltean y se encuentran con los chicos algo nerviosos menos Laney..._

Laney:eh..esta..Wendy?

?:Wendy!?(_el chico se cae de la silla)_waahh!

Laney:¿?

?:ella esta en el baño no tarda(_dijo la niña apuntando al baño)_

Laney:bien...

?:ustedes quienes son?,quieren que pagué la factura del baño!?,no lo are!_(dice el señor golpeando la mesa)_

Laney:tranquilo anciano solo busco a mi prima...

?:anciano?!,soy Stanford Pines!,el dueño de este lugar!

Laney:y yo soy Laney Penn prima de Wendy ...ella trabaja aquí...

?:eres prima de Wendy?,yo soy uno de sus chicos Dipper Pines!

Laney:no eres muy pequeño para salir con una de 18?..

Dipper:eh uh...jejeje

?:yo soy Mabel Pines,y el es pato_(carga al cerdito)_saluda pato..

**-el cerdo hace un ruido-**

Mabel:te dijo hola en cerdones

Laney:oh si genial(_dice algo desinteresada pero luego el cerdo le lamió el cachete y ella sonrío con las manos entrelazadas y corazones alrededor de ella)_awww que lindo_(acaricia al cerdito)_

Mabel:verdad que si?..

Larry:P-puedo cargarlo?...

Mabel:Claro! (_Le da el cerdo a Larry y este lo acaricia mientras corazones volavban a su alrededor)_

Larry:awwww..._.(cerdo le lame el cachete y este sonrie)_

Wendy:oigan porque tanto escándalo?_(dice apareciendo en la sala y al ver a Laney se sorprende)_Laney... llegaste un poquito tarde..

Laney:si bueno mis amigos insistieron en venir(_los señala con el pulgar)_

Wendy:como andan los tíos en PeaceVille_(choca puños con ella)_

Laney:nah_(choca puños con ella)_

Wendy:me lo imaginaba(_pone sus manos en sus caderas)_y no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?

Laney:seguro.._(pone sus manos en los hombros de los gemelos)e_llos 2 son Kin y Kon Kujira

Kin y Kon:hola!

Laney:el es Lenny Sill_(pasa su brazo alrededor de su hombro)_

Lenny:h-hola _(dice algo nervioso mientras acariciaba a que no se acostumbraba a conocer gente nueva.)_

Laney;ella son Carrie y Mina Beff(_señala a las 2)_

Carrie:hola

Mina:mucho gusto...

Carrie:ella es Trina Riffin(_señala a Trina)_

Trina:olis ^^

Laney:y el _(abraza a Corey como en el episodio 9)_ el es Corey Riffin..

Corey:..uhg_(saca la lengua cuando lo abrazo mas bien dicho lo aplasto)._.que hay _(pone una mirada Cool)_

Wendy:cool soy Wendy...y creo que ya conocen a mis amigos,Mabel y Dipper Pines y Sooz...y a mi jefe Stanford Pines

Todos:hola

Laney:aun esta mi habitación?

Dipper:habitación?

Wendy:oh es la que esta al fondo de la suya...

Mabel:eso explica porque impedías que nos metiéramos ahí

Dipper:ahora que ya lo sabemos ..,podemos entrar?

Wendy:jajajajajajaja...No...

Trina:entonces donde dormiremos?

Stan:en el sótano!

Wendy:Stan!...

Stan:bien,tengo unas 2 habitaciones de sobra arriba...

Lenny:genial...

Wendy:(_susurrándole a Laney)_ese chico Lenny se parece mucho a ti y la otra del pelo azul se parece al otro del pelo azul quienes son?

Laney:_(susurrándole a Wendy)e_s que antes Lenny y Carrie tenían una banda con otras chicas y se parecían mucho a nosotros,eran como unos dooplerangers oh algo así

Wendy:y las otras 2 chicas quienes eran?

Laney:eran unas que se parecían a los gemelos pero se mudaron a Japón y su banda se destruyo ahora estan con nosotros...

Wendy:oh entendido...

Laney:enserió?

Wendy:nop

Laney:7-7

Mabel:y que quieren hacer?,yo sugiero ir a caminar,quieren caminar?,yo quiero caminar, ustedes quieren caminar?..vamos a caminar..

Carrie:ehhh...si seria genial ver como es Oregon...

Trina:eh yo tengo una pregunta...

Dipper:cual?

Trina:es que,cuando estaba conduciendo, pase por una cosa transparente y bueno pase por ahí y nos veíamos diferentes

Dipper:cosa transparente?

Trina_:(ella asiente)_

Dipper:ustedes vayan a caminar yo iré a investigar algo_(se va y sube las escaleras hacia su habitación)_

Trina:que le pasa?

Mabel:oh tranquila,el siempre se pone así cuando algo raro pasa...

Laney:chicos si quieren ustedes pueden caminar yo ya conozco esta ciudad a si que iré a descansar

Corey:vamos Lanes será divertido!

Laney:no gracias

Corey:pero veremos muchas cosas increíbles imaginate!(_pone su nariz con la nariz de Laney y toma su cara)_

Laney:hooolaaa Core..._(sus ojos se iluminan)_

Corey:serán súper geniales! _(baja la cara de Laney)_

Laney:ugh!

Corey:estamos listos para el recorrido...

Mabel:perfecto!,Sooz vienes?

Sooz:yo seré el guía :T

Mabel:bien a Caminar!(_levanta los brazos)_

Unos minutos después de la excursión,ellos estaban comiendo un helado en el parque

Mabel:y que les pareció Oregon?

Lens:e-estuvo interesante...

Carrie:fue interesante ese viejo loco..

Mabel:oh es el Viejo McGucket el loco del pueblo...

Carrie:eso explica porque estaba cortando una rosquilla con un hacha..

Corey:wow,chicos miren(_todos voltean a donde apunta)_pobre chica..(_dice apuntando a una Niña siendo amenazada por una chica rubia)_quien  
Es esa?

Mabel:._(voltee y se enoja)P_acifica...

Corey:quien?

Pacifica:_(oye su nombre voltea y se encuentra a Mabel con 4 chicos y 4 chicas)_vaya vaya vaya,Mabel Pines,hace mucho que no te veía

Mabel:ya no te tengo miedo pacífica ya tengo 14 años y se Karate hiya yia yayayayaya!_(hace varios movimientos con las manos pero en un descuido tira el helado de Lenny al pasto)_

Lenny:..7-7

Mabel:jejeje perdón...

Pacifica:como siempre eres tan torpe...

Mabel:grrr...

Pacifica:jajajaj...(_ve a Corey y entonces sonríe)_hola...y tu quien eres?(_le acaricia la barbilla)_

Corey:ehhh...

Laney:hmmm!

Pacifica:dime tienes novia?..

...!?

Lenny:eh...claro que la tiene_!(miente)_

Pacifica:a si?,_(el asiente nervioso)_quien?

Corey:oh yo soy novio de...de...de(_se rasca la cabeza)_

Laney:_(un foco aparece en su cabeza y abraza a Corey casi afixiandolo)_de mi!,Corey es mi novio!

Corey:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh_(ve a Laney que asiente con la cabeza)_waaaaahoo!(_aparta a Laney)_si estoy muy feliz de ser su novio que me hace gritar...

Pacifica:..hmmm_(los ve con una ara de no les creo ni una palabra)_enserio son novios?

Corey:si...y si no te importa llevare a mi NOVIA,osea a ella(_apunta a Laney)_a caminar.._(la toma de la mano y se levanta del banco,para que no haga mas preguntas)._..bueno como dice los franceses "adeus"_(toma la mano de Laney y se van corriendo)_

Pacifica:no les creí ni una sola palabra...

Kin:pues creeles

Pacifica:...los estaré vigilando.._.(se va caminando con los ojos entrecerrados)_

Mabel:enserio son novios?

Lenny:no,pero tenia que decir algo..

Carrie:Trina puedes dejar de mirarte me estas poniendo nerviosa_(dice al ver a Trina que se veía las mano)_

Trina:jejeje perdón...

Mabel:bien chicos,hora de las malteadas!(_se levanta del banco y eleva los brazos)_vamos a la cabaña les haré unas malteadas de fresa y chocolate!

Kin y Kon:súper!_(chocan las manos en signo de rock)_

**Con Laney y Corey por la ciudad **

Laney:.._.(le toma la mano a Corey pero Corey se separa algo sonrojado)_que?...

Corey:n-nada..e-este porque me tomaste de la mano?...

Laney:..ehh.._(se le ocurre una idea)_porque esa chica nos puede estar espiando en este momento y si descubre que en realidad no somos novios,puede contarlo a toda la ciudad...

Corey:tienes razón!_(la toma de la mano rápidamente y mira hacia los lados para verificar)_uff...

Laney:y a donde quieres ir?

Corey:bueno de lo que vi en el recorrido,podemos ir por...ehh...

Laney:que tal si vamos al bosque?...

Corey:increíble!,vamos a jugar a las escondidas? •u•

Laney:ehh...seh..lo que tu digas...

Corey:yeiy •u•

**-Con Dipper en su Habitación-**

Dipper:esto es increíble_(lee en el libro)_según aquí,los que pasan por ese portal cambia todo su ADN MOLECULAR,tengo que ir a investigarlo!(_cierra su libro y sale corriendo)_

**-Con Corey y Laney-**

**-en el bosque-**

Laney:ehh...sabes Esa rubia puede estar escondida en uno de esos arboles..creo que tienes que abrazarme por...si acaso

Corey:ok._.(pone su brazo alrededor de su hombro y la acerca a su pecho)a_si no?

Laney:_(lo abraza)_si...

Corey:.._.(se le ocurre una idea)..a_h que no me atrapas!(sale corriendo y se esconde por los arboles)

Laney:Core!...ash!.._.(lo persigue pero en un segundo lo pierde de vista)_Core...Core donde estas?(_voltea hacia los lado y no ve nada mas que unos ojos rojos mirándola en los troncos y a unas lechuzas)_Core esto no es gracioso(_unas ramas se mueven)_AH!...C-Core ...eres tu?..._.(otro arbusto se mueve y ella voltea)_..Core..,okey..tal vez no debí de ver el conjuro..._(se acerca lentamente al arbusto)_Core mas vale que seas tu.._(abre el_  
_Arbusto y..)_**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**-mientras donde Corey-**

El estaba escondido en un árbol

Corey:jejjjeje

Laney**:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

Corey:LANEY!_(sale corriendo)_

* * *

**_chan chan CHANNNNN_**

**_Y AQUI DEJARE ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO MIS UNICRONIOS LECTORE_**

**_Y COMOP DIJE ANTES TODA LA IDEA FUE POR INPIRACION AL GUIARME DE UNOS DIBUJOS DE CORNEY RED PANDA Y ALGUNOS OTROS DE TUMBLR..._**

**_ESTE SE SUPONIA QUE SERIA UN CROSSOVER PERO COMO NO LES AVISE LO AHRE ASI_**

**_LES GUSTA LA IDEA DE GRAVITY FALLS? PUES...SI NO LO HAN VISTO..EM..QUE LES PASA?!_**

**_COMO SEA...ADIOOOOOOOS_**


	2. Chapter 2:Viajes,parejas y monstruos 22

**ewe AQUUI LA CONTINUACION LA PARTE 2 DE NEW FAMILY 3 DE LA PARTE 2 DHSEDHFZHDKFGAUIFIFIUHFÑHRFHFHNFHUH**

**EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO XDDDD**

* * *

**Cap2:Viajes,Novios y Monstruos parte 2/2**

Laney**:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

Corey:Laney!_(sale corriendo y la encuentra sentada en la tierra con una mirada de miedo y lagrimas ademas estaba algo rasguñada de la cara y ropa)_Laney!(_ la voltea y la toma por los hombros)_Laney que ocurre!?

Laney:...h-habia a-algo...a-ahí(_apunta al arbusto y Corey Voltea pero al oír la voz de Laney voltea a Verla)_e-era...era...era_(lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos)._...era...

Corey:_(la carga)v_en te llevare a la cabaña_(se va mientras Laney seguía llorando)L_anes...te prometo jamas dejarte sola...(_ella mira hacia arriba aun con lagrimas en los ojos)_lo prometo...

Laney:Core..._(se aferra a su pecho)_gracias...

**-mientras en los arbustos se ve a un perro negro con colmillos,ojos rojos,sangrando por todas partes,ademas movía la lengua y las patas-**

**Con Dipper,al principio de la ciudad**

Dipper:*_pant**pant*_ al fin...llegue.._.*pant*(toma algo de agua_)ah...,bien vamos a ver si llegue aquí._..(pasa su mano por el aire y ve que entra en una tipo portal invisible)_ah!_(saca su mano y se veía diferente)_AAAHH!,(_se ve la mano)._..bien Dippi...hora de entrar_(entra en el portal pero luego vuelve,pero se veía diferente mas caricaturesco)_oh dios!...esto es ...INCREIBLE!,voy a tomar una muestra!_(saca su botella de agua y pasa la botella por el portal al sacarla estaba diferente pero llena)_...tal vez pueda_...(piensa un poco y sale corriendo de nuevo a la cabaña) *pant**pant*_ a la próxima vengo en bicicleta!

* * *

En la cabaña,todos estaban ahí en la sala hablando y tomando malteadas pero se callan al por a la campanilla de la puerta y se sorprenden al ver a Laney con los ojos rojos,el delineador y la máscara escurridos, siendo cargada por Corey

Carrie:santo dios,que paso!?

Corey:_(baja a Laney y la pone en el sillón)_al parecer Laney vio algo en unos arbustos y no se que mas paso...

Wendy:Laney estas bien!?,que te ocurrió!?_(le toca la mejilla y ve que esta toda rasguñada)_

Laney:c-ch..C-Chu...

Kin:Chu.?

Kon:chu,que?

Dipper:CHICOS!_(abre la puerta de un portazo y casi todos se sorprende al verlo tan diferente)_

Mabel:Dipper!,que rayos te paso!?

Dipper:el portal,vi el portal!,

Wendy:cual portal?

Dipper:el portal por el que paso Trina!,resulta que es un portal que cambia todo tu ADN!,te vuelve así_(se muestra a el mismo)_es como si fuera otro tipo de caricatura!_(XD)_

Trina:lo sabia!

Dipper:si y..(_se detiene al ver a Laney toda rasguñada)_cielos que le paso?

Corey:no lo se,ella dijo que vio algo en los arbustos pero no se que es..

Dipper:hmm_(se acerca a Laney_)describe como era la cosa que viste?

Laney:e-era como un perro negro...de o-ojos rojos...y y...e-esa cosa me ataco...d-de no ser porque lo aventé y lo atravesó un vidrio de Botella hubiera muerto!(_Corey Abre los ojos como platos)_

Dipper:hmmm_(abre su libro y busca en unas paginas)._...oh dios...lo que viste es un ChupaCabras!

Todos:o-o!

Dipper:dime te ah Mordido oh algo?!

Laney:no solo me rasguño...

Dipper:ahh que alivio!_(dice quitándose el sudor de la frente)_

Laney:pero..esto es una mordida_?(enseña su brazo que tenia las marcas de los dientes del chupacabras)_

Dipper: D:_(se pone pálido)_oh no,oh no,oh no no no no no no!_(da vueltas por todo el cuarto)_

Corey:que?!,que pasa!_?(lo toma de los hombros)_

Dipper:lo que pasa es que si no encontramos la cura en menos de 1 hora ,Laney podría morir!

Laney:oh genial primer día de vacaciones,primer día de muerte_(dice sarcástica)_

Corey:Laney esto es serio!,puedes morir!

Laney:...

Corey:cual es la cura!?_(le dice a Dipper)_

Dipper:ehh_(lee en el libro)._.lagrimas de ojo de cíclope

Todos:queeee!?

Dipper:ay no actúen así ya saben que aquí pasan cosas extrañas!

Corey:y donde se encuentra ese cíclope!?

Dipper:en la montaña...iré yo!_(toma su mochila y abre la puerta)_

Corey:aguarda,iré contigo!

Dipper:no!,tu quédate aquí y cuida a Laney!,Mabel quiero que lleves a Laney arriba y cures algunas de sus heridas no tardo!_(sale de la casa todo apurado y esta vez si lleva su bicicleta)_

* * *

(Minutos después cerca de la montaña había 2 caminos)

Dipper:hmmm...

?:oye..oye tu_(Dipper ve abajo y se encuentra a un tronco con 1 flecha en el medio apuntando a los 2 caminos)q_ue haces aquí?..

Dipper:vengo a ver al cíclope..

?:bueno solo hay 2 caminos,en la izquierda esta el camino Peludo,serás calvo por siempre,a la derecha esta el camino apestoso,apestaras por siempre

Dipper:y no puedo?...

?:no no hay otro camino,es la única manera ...

Dipper:hmmm...pero..

?:dije que es la única manera...

...

Dipper:o-o...AAAAAAAHHHHH!

?:oye amigo el camino apestoso no esta tan mal!

Dipper:_(rompe la flecha)_a mi manera!_(pasa por el medio de los arbustos y sale con rasguños y todo rasgado)_aaaaahhhhh!

Al salir de los arbustos Se ve un lago se veía algo peligroso

Dipper:hmm

?:ring ring,hola,si departamento de muñecos,parece que se les perdió uno porque hay un muñecote enfrente mio.._.(un arbusto pequeño hablaba)_eh si...adiós

Dipper:eh?...yo solo quiero cruzar el rio

?:jajja,mira muñeco no puedes pasarlo,el Lago es muy resbaloso,ademas es muy acido,si pasas tu bote por ahí se desintegrara,es como jugo de naranja huacala que asco!,ademas esta lleno de anguilas eléctricas,que extraño...,lo siento papasote pero no puedes pasar..

...Dipper se le queda viendo con una cara seria

?:estas sordito?...:T

Dipper:blupy blupy blupy blupy_(se acercaba lentamente al arbusto)_

?:o-oye que te pasa_(Dipper agarra el arbusto y se pone en frente del lago_)que que estas haciendo?!

Dipper:a mi manera!_(mueve el arbusto de un lado a otro mientras pasaba al lago mientras varias gotas de agua le caían y una y unas anguilas eléctricas lo mordían al llegar a tierra firme tiro al arbusto que ahora era solo ramas)_

Dipper:_*pant**pant*_...(_ve arriba y ve a un duende tratando de arreglar a una carreta llena de manzanas)_

Señor:eh hola podrías..

Dipper: a mi manera!_(golpea al hombrecito haciendo que la carreta rodara y aplastara a una señora duende)_

Señor:mi esposa_!(corre hacia ella)_monstruo monstruo!

Dipper:eh?,lo lamento yo..!

Señor:eres un monstruo!

Dipper:escuche yo..

Señor:asesino!,asesino!

Dipper:..lo siento!..._(Dipper se va corriendo de ahí asustado,como pudo hacer eso,lastimar a un hombrecito y a su esposa,subió a la montaña tristemente y se quito el gorro)_

**_[Dipper]_**

**_Fue un error,_**

**_me equivoqué... no..._**

**_Sí... sí... me equivoqué._**

**_¿Cómo pudo ser? _**

**_Confié en mi intuición,_**

**_demente yo quedé._**

**_¡Me equivoque!_**

**_¿Cómo pudo ser?_**

**_Mi cerebro habló,_**

**_demente yo quedé,_**

**_Y esta vez,_**

**_sí me me excedí,_**

**_muy lejos fui,_**

**_¿cómo pudo ser?_**

**_¿Cómo tan lejos fui?_**_(se pone el gorro y se aleja lentamente,pero en la montaña un ojo gigante se abrió,la montaña empezó a temblar y a levantarse hasta aparecer a un cíclope)_

Cíclope:no pude evitar oír tu canción..

Dipper:eh?

Cíclope:crees que no lo se!?,quieres mis lagrimas!

Dipper:tranquilo ya no los quiero,dañe a ese pobre hombrecito y a su esposa ..

Cíclope:tratas de hacerme llorar?,pues te digo algo mentiroso mi corazón es de piedra nada hace que llore

Dipper:escucha ya no quiero tus lagrimas!...aunque..a si puedo evitar que Laney muera...

Cíclope:eso no sirve conmigo...

Dipper:bien!,haz lo que quieras de todos modos ya no lo quería!

Cíclope:no sabes mentir y eso..me molesta!_(lo golpea)_

Dipper:ooowww_(estaba todo golpeado)_

Cíclope:JE JE JE _(Dipper ve que su ojo(el del cíclope)esta algo húmedo)_

Dipper:washa washa washa_...(susurra)_

Cíclope:que dijiste?,no te oigo_(se acerca a Dipper)_

Dipper:dije que...A MI MANERA_!(golpea el ojo del cíclope haciéndolo llorar)j_ajajaja..._(la lagrima del cíclope lo moja curándolo_)oh..si funciona_!(escala el cíclope y toma su cabeza y se va corriendo)_

**-con los duendes-**

Se ve al duende llorando por su esposa pero en ese instante llega Dipper y moja a la esposa duende con las lagrimas del cíclope curándola

Esposa Duende:estoy despierta!

Dipper sonríe corre hacia donde estaba el ex arbusto y lo moja volviéndolo a la normalidad,el Arbusto sonríe y Dipper camina hacia donde estaba el tronco llorando,pero en ese instante Dipper lo moja haciendo que una flor le creciera y el sonriera,Dipper Tomo una muestra de las lagrimas del cíclope,pateo la cabeza del cíclope y corrió lo mas que pudo hacia la cabaña abrió la puerta asustando a todos y entro)

Dipper:donde esta Laney?

Trina:arriba(_apunta las escaleras)_

Dipper:solo me quedan 60 segundos_!(sube rápidamente las escaleras)_MABEL DONDE ESTAS!?

Mabel_:(desde su cuarto)_en el cuarto de Laney!(_Dipper corre rápidamente hacia la habitación y abre la puerta de un portazo)_

Dipper:Laney te voy a mojar con estas lagrimas de cíclope,a si podrás...

Corey:HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!_(le grita)_

Dipper:deacuerdo!_(abre la botella y moja a Laney en todas partes en la que estaba rasguñada pero mas en la mordida,aun así dejo algo de lagrimas en la botella_)a tiempo!...

Laney :estoy curada!_(salta de la cama y abraza a Dipper)_gracias Dip!

Dipper:no hay de que_(ve a Corey cruzado de brazos)_eh...me estas asfixiando..

Laney:perdón.._.(se separa).._

Corey:me alegro que te hayas curado...

Laney:si pero si no fuera porque te escondites no me hubiera atacad_o(dice con burla)_

Corey:b-bueno..._(antes de que pudiera decir algo Laney lo besa en la mejilla)_

Laney:ademas gracias por protegerme...

Corey:lo aria aun si una abeja te picará._.(dice en broma)_

Laney:jeje_(se miran)..._

Mabel:bieen...nosotros los dejamos solos._.(empuja a Dipper hacia afuera y cierra la puerta)_

Corey:...que día tan loco eh?_(se rasca la nuca)_

Laney:si..

…

…

Laney y Corey:quieres?...

Laney:eh tu primero...

Corey:bueno...te quise preguntar si quieres ir por un helado..._(se rasca el hombro)_

Laney:suena bien...

Corey:genial...

Laney:bueno vamos._.(iba a abrir la puerta pero Corey la detiene)_que pasa Core?..(_antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Corey la besa en los labios pero luego se separa)_

...

Laney:y eso porque fue?..._(dice sonriente y sonrojada)_

Corey:eh uh,t-tal vez esa rubia nos esta espiando en este momento y-y quería asegurarme...jejejeje

Laney:oh si totalmente._..(rueda los ojos algo decepcionada pero algo feliz)_

Corey:...v-vamos por el helado?

Laney:seguro.._.(los 2 salen del cuarto)_

Pero cuando salieron cerca de la ventana de Laney la ventana estaba rasgada...

* * *

**y AQUI EL CAP...NOS LEEMOS DESPUES MIS AMIGOS UNICORNIOS LECTORES :·3**


	3. Chapter 3:Trina enloquece

**solo subire hasta el cap 4 porque...porque es ahi hasta donde lo tengo XDDD**

**creo que me tardare un pco en subirlos ahora si,ya que tengo ccomo muchos fics en proreso**

**este,est bors,lovely complex,iguales y fieretes,savin or destroyin the world.**

**digo es mucho mas y todos me piden que le ocntinue a todos...**

**yes un traajo duro,...peor como sea...ene el cap 4 es uo de HDA y en el cap 5 tambien algo de hora de avetura**

**el capitulo 5 fue gracias ah una chica que no me acuerdo su nombre XDD que me dio la idea...ien,..ya en el cap 5 les digo quie..mietras tanto disfruten este cap.**

* * *

**Cap3:Trina enloquece**

**En la cafetería**

Todos estaban reunidos en una sola mesa menos Trina,Mina y Wendy que estaban platicando en otra mesa

Trina:y justo en ese entonces me dijo que mis ojos eran lindos..._.(dicen mientras jugaba con sus panqueques)_

Wendy:desearía tener un novio así,Robbie la mitad del tiempo no me hace caso...

Mina:enserio el te pidió que fueras su novia?

Wendy:si,me lo dijo en la feria hace 2 años...

Trina:...hmm...hablando de novios y declaraciones...Mina te le declaraste a Nick?

Mina:...bueno...en realidad ...el de me declaro_...(dice algo nerviosa)_

Trina:oh..jee...vaya pensé que tu...ha...

Mina:..b-bueno lo iba a hacer yo primero pero el se me declaro de inmediato...(_procesa un poco la frase y se golpea la cabeza)..._

Trina_(con un tic en el ojo)_..b-bueno...n-no importa,yo tengo a Dilan...je...

Mina:creí que ya lo habías...

Trina:ya lo supere!...un poco..

Wendy:superar que?...

Trina:oh de ...nada...jejeje...

Wendy:¿?

**-con los chicos-**

Dipper:así que ustedes son una banda?

Corey:si algo así,bueno primero éramos nada mas Kin,Kon,Laney y yo

Mabel:y como llegaron Carrie y Lenny?

Laney:larga historia...

Dipper:y como eran sus canciones antes de que se unieran Carrie y Lenny?

Corey:bueno...Trina antes de comportarse..como se comporta ahora..era malvada,y una psicópata y según sus emociones escribía en su Diario unas canciones,y nosotros cantábamos lo que escribía...

Mabel:ella escribía las canciones?

Kin:si pero solo cuando era mala,ahora Laney y Carrie escriben las canciones

Mabel:increíble!

Kin:si pensamos tocar aquí hoy en el parque

Sooz:seguro que la letra de su cancion será genial

-Carrie y Laney se miran preocupadas-

Carie y Laney:ehhhh_...(todos las miran)_

Carrie:nosotras...no hemos escrito una canción...

Corey:eh?...

Laney:si no hemos pensado en la letra

Kin:pero si escriben canciones a cada hora!

Carrie:pero hoy no...

Dipper:y porque no Trina lo escribe?

...

Corey:e-ella ya no escribe en su diario en estos 2 años,ahora es una niña bien •u•

Mabel:y porque no la hacen enojar para que escriba la canción que necesitan?

Corey:Mabel esa es una gran idea!

Lenny:eh si pero como la hacemos enojar?,según tu ella ya no se enoja y es buena persona

Corey:hmm.._(escucha la conversación de las chicas y oye algo que le servirá_)tengo una gran idea!,Carrie recuerdas cuando tu y Los NewMans cantaron frente a todos lo que Trina escribió en su diario?

Lenny y Carrie:¿?

Carrie:cante lo que decía en el diario de Trina?,cuando?

Laney:que no lo recuerdas?

Carrie:lo ultimo que recordé ese día fue que algo me golpeo en la cabeza y después de eso nada

Corey:¿?...bueno no importa,quiero que cantes lo que Trina escribió en su diario

Carrie:yo jamas leería el diario de una persona frente a todo el mundo,tal vez fui mala en el pasado pero jamas aria eso

Laney:pero si tu...ash olvídalo...

Corey:alguien debe de leer el diario de Trina oh si no,no letras,no música y no...creo que eso es todo

Dipper:yo lo hago si quieres...

Corey:te cae?

Dipper:si...no se, tengo curiosidad de que dice en su diario

Mabel:Dipper el chico curioso!

Todos:¿?

Mabel:un apodo que le acabo de dar...

Todos:oohh...

Kin:si un problema,no sabemos donde esta su diario

Mabel:esta escondido en el sótano en un baúl

Laney:como sabes?

Mabel:el día que llegaron vi que ella bajo al sótano la seguí y vi que guardaba un librito rosa en el baúl viejo

Corey:genial,ahora hay que ver quien va por el diario..._(todos miran a las chicas)_

Mabel:me pregunto quienes serán los pobres infelices...

* * *

**-en la cabaña del misterio**

se ve el sótano oscuro,y se ve que Carrie vestida como espía baja lentamente del techo con un arnés-

Carrie:aquí Morita,la base esta evacuada,repito la base esta evacuada_(dice en un wokiie tokkie)_

Laney:Carrie de que rayos hablas?(_dice mientras aparecía a un lado de Carrie abajo)_

Carrie:que la cabaña esta vacía!, y tu le quitas toda la diversión al asunto!

Laney:como sea..

Carrie:ayúdame a salir de aquí(t_rataba de safarse del arnés pero se cayo y Mabel llego con un suéter que tenia una gorra cafe y una lupa ademas llevaba un gorro de espía)_

Mabel:te caíste Carrie?

Carrie:no Mabel!,pase a saludar al piso!(_se levanta)_

Mabel:ooh...

Laney:si,cambiando de tema,donde esta ese valioso baúl?

Mabel:ahí_(apunta al Baúl que esta en medio de la habitación)_

Laney:genial muy fácil!_(iba a caminar pero Carrie la detiene)_

Carrie:demasiado...(_saca un spray y cubre a toda la sala con eso y aparecen unos rayos lasers)_

Laney:deben de estar bromeando..esta cosa debe de estar llena de trampas!

Mabel:yo voy!(_Corre)_

Carrie y Laney:MABEL NO!_(iban a detenerla pero Mabel no les hace caso y corre activando unas trampas que ni la tocaban,ella las esquivaba abrió el Baúl y saco el Diario regreso esquivando las trampas y llego con Carrie y Laney que tenían la boca abierta)_

Mabel:..ya tengo el Diario

Laney:...eh si!_(tomo el Diario)_vamos!_(todas corren)_

**-Con Trina y las chicas en el parque-**

Trina:este helado de Fresa esta delicioso!(las 3 estaban comiendo un helado en el banco)

Mina:yo prefiero el de Vainilla

Wendy:yo creo,que el chocolate tiene mi voto...

Trina:no puedo creer que no eh comido helado desde años,hoy es un día especial,seguro que este será un gran día

Wendy:nunca digas que será un gran día si no sabes que va a pasar después!,eso da mala suerte

Trina:eh?

-mientras en unos arbustos-

Corey:genial,Wendy ya hizo su parte de plan,ahora nos toca a nosotros...listo Kin?(voltea y ve a Kin vestido de pájaro y llevaba una lata de pintura blanca en sus manos)

Kin:estoy muy listo!

Corey:vamos ponte el arnés y Kon sujeta bien el palo...

Kin y Kon:entendido(Kin se pone el arnés y Kon lo eleva)

Lenny:no estoy muy seguro de que se lo crean Corey...

Corey:funcionara ya veras

Lenny:ok...

-Con las chicas-

Mina:y después de eso Nick me llevo al teatro...

Trina:Dilan me llevo a comer en un restaurante mágico...

Mina:awww que lindo su noche estuvo mágica..

Trina:no..literalmente si fue magico...,los meseros eran magos,las sillas volaban de vez en cuando y sacaban la comida de su sombrero...

Wendy:desearía que Robbie hiciera algo lindo de vez en cuando..el solo me lleva a comer al restaurante de aquí cuando es nuestro aniversario,casi no me presta atención,y ademas se va a otro lado cuando estoy distraída...

Mina:no quiero ser mala pero...enserio el se te declaro?..

Wendy:si!,si lo hizo!,es mas pienso hablar con el cuando vuelva de su viaje,ninguna llamada oh mensajes,nada!

Trina:...(ve arriba)oigan ya vieron eso?(las 2 voltean hacia arriba)

Wendy:es el pájaro mas grande y raro que eh visto en mi vida...

Mina:yo creo que es la mitad de un Gorreon,un águila calva y un canario...?

Trina:que hace esa cosa arriba de nosotras?..

Kin:jjejeje(toma de su mano algo de pintura y se lo arroja al cabello de Trina

Trina:IUU!,asco!(se toca algo de la pintura)grrrr..(sus ojos se ponen rojos pero luego se calma)...jejeje...tranquilas...e-estas cosas pasan...

Mina:esa cosa sigue ahí?(ve a Kin pero luego sale disparado devuelta a los arbustos)

Wendy:eso fue raro,bueno sigamos caminando..

Trina:si suena bien(dice limpiándose el cabello quedando normal)

Wendy:vamos..(ellas se van)

-mientras en los arbustos-

Corey:demonios no funciono!,chicos hora del plan B!

-Con Carrie,Laney y Mabel-

-en el cuarto de Mabel y Dipper-

Dipper:bien vamos a ver que oculta Trina-abre el diario-wow..esto es jugoso,oigan y si decimos esta?

Carrie:a ver(toma el diario)" mi temor secreto y así,querido diario aquí la chica mas bonita del mundo,pero aun así las hermosas tienen los secretos mas horribles deja que mi corazón se abra y diga el secreto que tengo guardado,yo tengo miedo de que Nick quiera a Mina mas que a mi,ademas de que la banda de mi hermano siga y este sola para siempre,gracias por escuchar diario,xoxo abrazos"...

Laney:nah,esa ya la dijiste..

Carrie:eh?..

Laney:siguiente pagina?

Carrie:(lee el diario)wow esto es vergonzoso chequeen esto chicos(todos se amontonan y leen lo que dice en el diario)

Dipper:hahahaha no puedo creerlo!

Laney:eso si es vergonzoso

Mabel:nisiquiera yo hago eso!(todos la miran)...ehh..es decir...eso fue muy asqueroso y vergonzoso

Carrie:lo mejor es decirle a Corey vamos..

-los 4 se van-

-con Corey y los demás escondidos en un buson apretados-

Lenny:este es tu plan B?

Corey:no,cuando Trina pase por aquí aremos que su vestuario se manche de tinta,haciendo que ella grite,voltee para ir al baño,unos niños con una pelota le peguen en la panza,se agarre el estomago,caiga al piso donde estará el lodo,se levante camine un poco y una goma de mascar se pegue a su zapato...será tan irritante que escribirá en su diario...

Lenny:y como crees que eso sucederá?

Corey:observa!(abre la tapa del buzon y ve a los lejos que Trina,Mina y Wendy vienen platicando)Kon llámale a Mina

Kon:enseguida!(saca su teléfono y le marca)

-con las chicas-

Wendy:y luego le dije si y ella me dijo no y yo le dije aja y luego ella dijo ay si..

Mina:¿?.(ve que su teléfono timbra)oh tengo un mensaje(lo lee)...oigan!,porque no nos paramos en ese buzón total mente no sospechoso?(dice apuntando al buzón)

Trina:ok?(ellas se paran frente al buzón y la tapa se abre echando tinta a la blusa de Trina)mi blusa!..

Wendy:deberías ir a limpiarte...

Trina:si,no tardo(se voltea pero unos niños con una pelota le pegan en la panza(con la pelota)Trina se agarro el estomago,pero en un descuido cayo al piso donde estaba el lodo,se levanto u camino un poco mareada y una goma de mascar se pego a su zapato)AARG!...genial primero la popo y luego esto!AAAHHH!(al gritar asusta a las chicas entonces ella se tranquilizo)wow que cosas pasan jejejejajaja...s-será mejor irnos...(camina alejando de las de las chicas con un tic en el ojo)

-Horas después en el parque por la tarde-

Se ve un gran escenario y también se ve a todos reunidos ahí

Dipper:perfecto están todos aquí!(dice asomándose por el telón)

Corey:Trina también?

Dipper:emm(ve la multitud)si,acaba de llegar

Corey:perfecto,hora de leer Dipp...

Dipper:bien aquí voy...(sale al escenario)buenas tardes ciudadanos de GravityFalls,antes de que esta nueva banda toque,les daré un anuncio...(saca el diario)lo llamo la cosa mas vergonzosa que que me ah pasado..ehem.."querido Diario,te voy a contar lo mas vergonzosa que me ah pasado,cuando tenia 10 años yo y mi hermano fuimos al Mall al ver a santa claus,cuando fue mi turno de sentarme no me lo podía creer...

Trina:... ¬_¬..¡.O-O!

Dipper:"me había echo Pipí en la pierna de santa,en fin ojalá no vuelva a pasar,gracias por escuchar Diario,Aquí tu amiga Trina Riffin...Abrazos"...

Trina:y-yo escribí eso!

Wendy:porque Dipper leyó tu diario?,y enserio te hiciste pipí en santa!?

Trina:grrrr

Chico:eso fue lo mas vergonzoso que eh oído en mi vida,esto lo subiré a youtube...esa chica debe de dejar de escribir en ese diario,ella se debería de rendir nunca ganara...

Trina:jajaja que gran broma..muy graciosa no?...a jaja jaja ah,jijijijijajajjaJJAJAJJAJAJAJIJIIJIJIJAJAJAJAJJAJAAAAAA!(salta dejando un humo rosa y poniéndose en modo diario)

Wendy:como hizo eso!?

Corey:...(el Diario cae en su mano)hora del show...

Carrie y Laney:oye Corey...(el voltea)nos dejas cantar(cada una se pone a un lado del hombro de Corey haciendo que se sonrojara)jejeje bu-bueno...

-en el escenario-

Stan:y ahora los BorjGand!

Corey:GROJBAND!

Stan:eso!...

(Los chicos comienzan a tocar,Kin el teclado,Kon la bateria,Corey la guitarra y Lenny el bajo)

_**(Musica)**_

_**(Carrie)**_  
_**Someday I let you in, **_  
_**Treat you right **_  
_**Drive you outta **_  
_**Your mind oh **_

_**(Laney)**_  
_**You never met **_  
_**a chick like me **_  
_**Burn so bright **_  
_**I'm gonna **_  
_**make you blind **_

_**(Las 2)**_  
_**Always want **_  
_**What you can't have **_  
_**Is it so bad if you don't **_  
_**Get what you wanted **_  
_**Make you feel good **_  
_**as I'm with you wanna **_  
_**Shape ya Boy, **_  
_**let's get it started **_

_**Give it up, **_  
_**You can't win **_  
_**Cause I know **_  
_**Where you've been **_

_**Such a shame, **_  
_**You don't **_  
_**Put up a fight **_

_**That's a game **_  
_**That we play, **_  
_**At the end of the night **_  
_**It's the same **_  
_**Old story but you **_  
_**Never get it right **_

_**Give it up! **_

_**Come a little closer, **_  
_**Baby, baby **_

_**Come a little closer, **_  
_**Come a little closer **_  
_**Baby, baby **_

_**(Carrie)**_  
_**So stop trying **_  
_**To walk away **_  
_**No you won't **_  
_**Ever leave me **_  
_**Behind (nooo) **_

_**(Laney)**_  
_**You better believe **_  
_**I'm here to stay **_  
_**(That's right) **_  
_**Cause you are **_  
_**The shade and **_  
_**I'm sunshine **_  
_**( ohhhh ) **_

_**(Las 2)**_  
_**Look at me boy **_  
_**Cause I got you **_  
_**Where I want you, **_  
_**Isn't it so exciting? **_

_**Wanna shake you, **_  
_**Wanna break you **_  
_**Take a backseat boy, **_  
_**Cause now **_  
_**I'm driving **_

_**Give it up, **_  
_**You can't win **_  
_**Cause I know **_  
_**Where you've been **_

_**Such a shame, **_  
_**You don't **_  
_**Put up a fight **_

_**That's a game **_  
_**That we play, **_  
_**At the end of the night **_  
_**It's the same **_  
_**Old story but you **_  
_**Never get it right **_

_**A oooh yeaaah **_  
_**ah oooho **_  
_**Heeey **_

_**(Laney)**_  
_**Hey yay yay **_  
_**Yeaaaaah uuuuhhhh**_

_**(Las 2)**_  
_**Come a little closer, **_  
_**Come a little closer **_  
_**Baby, baby **_

_**Come a little closer, **_  
_**Come a little closer **_  
_**Baby, baby **_

_**Come a little closer, **_  
_**Come a little closer **_  
_**Baby **_

_**Yeah if you are **_  
_**My baby and I'll **_  
_**Make you crazy **_

_**Toniiight! **_

_**Look at me boy **_  
_**Cause I got you **_  
_**Where I want you, **_  
_**Isn't it so exciting? **_

_**Wanna shake you, **_  
_**Wanna break you **_  
_**Take a backseat boy, **_  
_**Cause now **_  
_**I'm driving **_

_**Give it up, **_  
_**You can't win **_  
_**Cause I know **_  
_**Where you've been **_

_**Such a shame, **_  
_**You don't **_  
_**Put up a fight **_

_**That's a game **_  
_**That we play, **_  
_**At the end of the night **_  
_**It's the same **_  
_**Old story but you **_  
_**Never get it right **_

_**Give it up! **_

_**Wohoooaaaaaaaaa ooooohhhh **_  
_**YEAH!**_

(Todos se levantan del asiento y aplauden)

Carrie y Laney:Gracias Gravity Falls!

-Minutos después detrás del escenario-

Corey:buen trabajo chicas

Lenny:si estuvieron fabulosas

Laney y Carrie:gracias...

Dipper:em Corey...(Dipper apunta a Trina que se acercaba a Corey algo enojada)

Trina:que significa todo esto!?

Corey:escucha,se que estas molesta...pero necesitábamos que escribieras una canción

Trina:me lo hubieran dicho!,en vez de hacerme pasar todo eso!

Lenny:te lo dije(le dice a Corey)

Trina:aarg!...(se calma un poco)...bueno debo darte las gracias...me hacia falta desquitarme con algo...

Corey:lo vez..(le dice a Lenny)

Trina:pero no me vuelvas a hacer esto oíste!?

Corey:si Trina...

Trina:Trina Riffin fuera..Paz!(se va junto a Mina y a Wendy)

Corey:al menos todo acabo...

Laney y Carrie:no lo digas tan pronto Corey...(Corey voltea y se asusta al ver a Laney y a Carrie con una cuerda y un bate)...

Corey:pero yo que les hice!(sale corriendo y Laney y Carrie lo perseguían)AAAAHHH!

* * *

**NOS VEMOS PEACE OUT HOMMIES!(si veo Fred .-.)**


	4. Chapter 4:La bruja Arbol y cabello real

**HOLA CHICOS**

**DIGO MIS QUERIDOS UNICORNIOS MAGICOS**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES UNA PARODIA DE HORA DE AVENTURA DE LA BRUA**

**ARBOL SI NO LO HAN VISTO**

**PUES...**

**PUDRANSE!1 XD**

**COMO SEA...SI LA CHICA QUE ME SUGIRIO EL CAP DE HDA DONDE CANTA PARA ABRIR UNA PUERTA**

**ESTA NO ES..ESTA YO YA LA HABIA ECHO HACE MUCHO...**

**TU CAPITULO LO PONDRE..EMM..EN UNASHORAS OH EN U DIA YA QUE HOY ME VOY A IR A MI CASA DE VERANO Y NO CREO QUE AHI TENAN INTERNET ...BUEO RE ALEMENTE NO SE A CUAL DE LAS 3 CASA DE VERANO QUE TENEMOS VAYAMOS ASI QUE... HAY UNA QUE NO TIENE INTERNET NI NADA SOLO PARA DORMID**

**HAY OTRA QUE TIENE CABLE Y TODO PERO NO TIENE INTERNET Y HAY OTRA QUE SI..PERO MUY LENTO...**

**ASI QUE...**

**TU CAPITULO AMIGA SERA EL CAP 5 O 6**

**PERO ECESITO QUE ME DIAS CON MAS DETALLES EL PORQUE COREY SE ENOA CON KIN Y ASI**

**DIGO ELLOS SON BUENOS AMIOS**

**PERO TENGO QUE PONER UNA RAZON**

**E VISTO ESE EPISODIO COMO 12 VECESOH MAS,,,**

**ASI QUE**

**ENVIAME TU RESPUESTA**

**NO LES INTERRUPO MAS AL FCIIIIIIC**

* * *

**Cap4:la bruja árbol y cabello real**

En una mañana se ve a Kin y a Kon caminando por el bosque,vieron a unas personas que necesitaban ayuda y los ayudaron,y después de eso comenzaron a ayudar a la gente de la ciudas, pero no contaban con que se encontrarían con alguien inesperado.

Kin:(sonriente)Mira Kon nos dieron joyas que sacan luces por ayudar a esa señora para que cruce la calle

Kon(sonriente mientras observa las joyas)Si esto de ayudar a la gente es muy divertido.

Mientras caminan por el bosque de un arbusto se oye un ruido y aparece una Bruja Arbol atravesando un roble

Bruja Arbol:(con una sonrisa maliciosa)oye es cierto lo que dijo tu amigo que ustedes ayudan a la gente.

Kin:Si, ayudamos a la gente.

Bruja Árbol:(con una sonrisa)Que bien entonces ustedes me pueden ayudar a conseguir cabello.

Kin:(no muy convencido)pero nosotros solo ayudamos a la gente que esta en peligro

Kon.(hace a Kin a un lado)Mire nosotros no la queremos ayudar por que usted no está en ningún peligro.

Bruja Árbol:(enojada)Bueno entonces ¿tiene alguien que estar en peligro para ayudarlo?

Kin y Kon:(alegres)Si. •u•

En menos de 4 segundos la Bruja Arbol toma a Kin y lo  
Avienta al piso para así poder sentarse sobre él.

Bruja Arbol:(enojada)Ahora ya hay alguien en peligro.

Kon.(alarmado)¡KIN!

Kin._(le cuesta trabajo hablar)Kon solo haz lo que te diga para que me deje ir.

Kon._(alarmado y preocupado)Pero hermano ¿Qué pasara contigo?

Kin._(enojado )¡Solo haz lo que te diga¡

Kon._(no tan con vencido)Pero…(es interrumpido por la bruja)

Bruja Árbol.(de acuerdo con Kin )Ya oíste a tu amigo .Si quieres que lo deje ir ,consigue el cabello

Kon.(Aun no se convence)Bueno…

Bruja Arbol.(detiene a Kon)espera!,Pero no le digas a nadie para que lo quieres.

Kon:(curioso)Pero ¿Por qué?si solo es cabello.

Bruja Árbol.(frunce el ceño)Si tonto es cabello, pero no le digas a nadie para que lo quieres,no quiero que sepan que me estoy quedando calva

Kon¡¿QUEEE?!

Bruja Arbol:(enojada)Ya, ya no te alarmes

Kon:(un poco más calmado)Pero ¿Por qué cabello?

Bruja Arbol:)Por que así seré hermosa y me invitaran a fiestas (cambia de soñadora a enojada)Haora ve o tu amigo se hundirá

Sin más remedio Kon se va corriendo en busca de una Chica.

Despues de correr por casi todo el bosque encuentra a la amiga de Mabel(la de la voz grave)Grenda

Kon:(cansado)Al fin pude llegar(descansa un poco y después comienza a gritar lo más fuerte que puede)¡GRENDA,GRENDA!(Grenda abre la puerta y sonríe)

Grenda:(alegre)Hola Kon

Kon:(apurado)Grenda ¿me podrías dar algo de tu cabello?

Grenda:(sonrojada)Ya entiendo quieres ir más lento, ven y dame un abrazo

Kon:(asustado)¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO SOLO QUIERO UN MECHON DE TU CABELLO¡

Grenda:(enojada)Pero que grosero entonces vete (agarra a Kon y lo golpea hasta dejarlo con muchos moretones)espero y seas mas lindo la próxima vez adiós(cierra la puerta y deja tirado a Kon en el suelo).

Kon:(lastimado)ayy no se me da esto de hablar con las Chicas

Sin remedio Kon corre en busca de otra chica hasta que al fin haya a una chica de piel rosada y pelo blanco

Kon:(cansado)Al fin encontré a una chica ¿pero porque vive en el bosque?

Chica:(dormida)no voy a regresar a casa(ronca)

Kon:(se acerca sin hacer ruido)¿Ella tendrá cabello?

Mira atentamente sus pelo y sopla un poco el viento revelando sus pequeños cabellos.

Kon:un poco esperanzado)Bueno…cabello es cabello(saca unas tijeras de su mochila y comienza a cortar sus pelitos).

Chica:(comienza a sentir un cosquilleo y despierta muy impresionada)¿pero que cress que estas haciendo?

Kon:(asustado)Espera puedo explicarlo.

Chica(seductora)Ya entiendo estas enamorado de mi.

Kon._(asustado)¡¿QUEEE?no yo solo quería …

Chica._(divertida)Vamos niño tu me idolatras

Kon:pero yo ya tengo novia

Chica:ah ya entiendo quieres que sea tu amante..

Kon ._(corre asustado)haaaaaa¡

regresara.

Kon corre y se detiene cerca del cementerio

Kon:Genial,talvez haya una chica con un cabello(corre adentro del cementerio y ve una lapida)"aquí yace Bertany,era una chica muy hermosa con una cabellera hermosa"vaya eso es genial y me da meyo...(toma una pala y comienza a cabar,y se encuentra con el esqueleto de una chica calva)

Chica:hola kon...

Kon:AAAAHHHHH!(la chica esqueleto se levanta y camina)

Chica:gracias Kon...

Kon:pero que?(quita unas hierbas de la lapida)"aqui llave Betany era una chica muy hermosa con una cabellera hermosa...pero murió de calvicie!"Diablos!

Sin mas remedio y sin esperanzas corre de vuelta con su hermano que sigue siendo aplastado por la bruja

Bruja Arbol:me invitaran a las fiestas y luego me sacaran a bailar

Kon:(corriendo hacia su hermano)..lo siento Hermano,no pude conseguir cabello...

Kin:queeee!?

Kon:conseguir cabello de chicas esta pelón!,todas quieren que les ponga su casita!

Kin:Kon!

Bruja Arbol:silencio estoy tratando de soñar!

Kin:escucha!,encuentra a una chica que no este interesada en ti,cantale serenata,hazle la cena y dale cumplidos y cariñitos

Kon:crees que eso funcionara?

Kin:cásate si es necesario!,pero consigue el cabello!

Kon:ehh..(la bruja absorbe a Kin pero solo deja sus manos fuera)

Kin:CONSIGUE EL CABELLO!

Kon:eta bien...lo are por ti hermano(se aleja de ahí sin esperanzas,Pero en eso recuerda lo que le dijo una vez Trina "pídeme lo que tu quieras")

Así que con muy poca energía va en busca de Trina,que estaba dibujando en un banco

Carrie:(alegre)al fin!termine!(eleva el Dibujo)

Kom ._(apurado)¡TRINA TIENES QUE HACERME UN FAVOR!

Trina:(lo mira dudosa pero sonriente)Claro Kon ¿Qué necesitas?

Kom:(apurado)ven sígueme-(la toma del brazo y se la lleva al  
Bosque,ahí corra un árbol  
Con un hacha,corta otros 2 pedazos Y los pone al lado del tronco,luego pone un mantel arriba del trono)-por aquí tu lindo trasero!-(señala el tronco pequeño y ella se sienta mientras el saca de la caldera un espagueti)-quema quema quema!(avienta el espagueti al mantel)Ahora tragate el espagueti!

Trina:eh Kon no entiendo..?

Kon:porfavor que te tragues el espagueti!

Trina:bien!(come un bocado)tienes suerte de que me encanta el espagueti

Kon:oye Trina yo te agrado

Trina:ay por supuesto que si Kon

Kon:deberitas •u•

Trina:(mientras comía)...shi...

Kon:genial!,ahora dame tu cabello!

Trina:eh?...ay por supuesto te daré una muestra de mi cabello^^(saca unas tijeras de quien sabe donde y se corta un mechón de su cabello y se lo  
Entrega,  
Cuanto está a punto de preguntarle para que quería el cabello,Kon salta al tronco tirando el espagueti

Kon:Gracias Trina!(eleva el cabello y sale corriendo dejando a la pelirosa muy confundida

Trina:mi espagueti...

Kon corre hasta a donde están Kin y la bruja.

B.A:mi gata tuvo gatitos,creo que llamare a uno Pablo

Kon:señora Arbol Aquí tiene real y autentico cabello de chica,oíste eso Kin?

Kin:CALLATE Y DALE EL CABELLO!

Kon le entrega a la bruja el cabello

BA:yeeeiiy..!.(mira bien el cabello)...esto no es cabello real,esta pintado !.

Kon.(impresionado)¿Qué?(toma un poco del mechon y se da cuenta que si era falso,por dios se le olvido que Trina se tiño el cabello de negro a rosa.

B.A._(victoriosa)Fallaste dile adiós a tu amigo(lo hunde todavía mas hasta que Kon la detiene)

Kon:ESPEREEEE!(se detiene sorprendida)

B.A:que?!

Kon:si algo aprendí hoy es que soy fantástico hablando con mujeres!,y usted señora no conseguirá nada con un cabello hermoso,porque esta re-fea por dentro y por fuera tan fea que ya tengo ganas de vomitar...nadie pensara que es hermosa nuncaaaa,porque es una vieja loca!

Kin._¡ESTAS LOCO!?

Kon:ahora puede liberar a mi hermano?

Kin:ya esta empezando a oler feo...

B.A... tienes razón tal vez sea fea...(La bruja se para en posición e hacer popo y libera a Kin.

Kin:Aahhhhhh...¡Al fin soy libre!

BA:pero pensé que con un cabello hermoso aprendería a amarme...a mi misma

Kon:(ve triste a la bruja)Oye Kin,me siento un poco mal...

Kin:yo no

Kon:¿Por qué no la ayudamos?

Kin.(inseguro)hazlo tu yo tengo malos recuerdos...

kon._(alegre)Oye bruja ¿y tiene que ser solo cabello de chica?

B.A.(voltea y ve feliz a Kon)No, pero solo que sea hermoso.

Kon:(alegre)Bueno pues cheque esto!(se suelta su bandana mostrando su largo cabello negro mientras Kin y la Bruja Arbol quedan impresionados).

B.A.(feliz)¿encerio me darias tu cabello?

Fhin.(alegre)Claro.(un segundo después Kon se queda calvo y la bruja tiene su cabello

B.A._(feliz)Y ¿Cómo me veo?

Kon:(con una sonrisa mientras se pone denuevo su bandana ) re quete hermosa por dentro y por fuera

BA:gracias,ahora a usar mi cabello para el mal!

Kin y Kon:queeee!?

BA:porque soy mala!jajjajaja(camina pero por accidente pisa el largo cabello y se cae)au!,creo que me rompí una rama

Kon y Kon:jajajajajajaja

Kon:oye Kin...vámonos ( los 2 se alejan de ahi)

Kin:oye tan largo tenias tu cabello?

Kon:si..oh si hablas por mi calvicie tranquilo en unos minutos crecerá(no pasan mas de 5 segundos y el cabello de kon vuelve a ser como el de antes)...ves?

Kin:...o-o!

* * *

**nos vemos luego PEACE OUT HOMMIES :DDD**


	5. Chapter 5:cambios y celos extremos 12

**lo que todos estaban esperando!  
**ya veran por que

les va a gusta 7w7

* * *

**Cap 5:cambios,celos extremos y un gran secreto**

A la mañana siguiente Dipper estaba dormido hasta que escucho los gritos de Mabel,Wendy,Stan,Sooz y el rugido del cerdo,de golpe se levanto volteo a su lado derecho y vio a Mabel mirándose en el espejo,se tocaba su cabello,se miraba las manos,y su cara todo había cambiado en ella

Mabel:Dipper que paso!?**_(se veía como en los dibujos bien dibujados de TUMBLR que dibujan a gravity falls y a grojband XD PORQUE YO NO DIBUJO ASI?! D:)_**

Dipper:eh...wow!_(la puerta se abre de golpe mostrando a Wendy,Sooz y a Stan)_

Wendy:Dipper!,tu tienes algo que ver en esto?!_(se acerca algo molesta)_

Dipper:que?,no no no no no,no mal entiendan yo no fui!

Mabel:si claro,tu fuiste el que tomo muestras de ese portal , quien mas pudo ser!?

Dipper:pero yo no..._.(se da cuenta de algo)._..la maquina escupe agua!

Todos:que?

Dipper:recuerdo que construí una maquina escupe agua en medio de la ciudad y como ayer tenia calor,agarre la botella de agua mas cercana que tuve y la puse en la maquina,la agua que puse debió ser la muestra y talvez hizo que toda la agua se esparciera en todo Gravity Falls!

Stan:vaya hijo ahora si la regaste...jeje..entienden regaste...porque esa maquina riega agua jajaja_(ve que nadie se ríe)..._ehem...iré a contar mi diner_o(sale del cuarto)_

Sooz:pues a mi me gusta mi nueva forma...

Mabel:tal vez Sooz tenga razón!,me Veo mas linda de lo que era antes!OuO

Dipper:Mabel tu no tienes remedio... 7-7

Mabel:jamas tengo remedio Dipper,tengo Jamas...Mabel se va!(_eleva los brazos y sale corriendo)_

Wendy:bueno...con tal de que este aspecto no afecte nada dentro de mi cuerpo,esta bien por mi.._(sale de la habitacion)_

Sooz:...Paz._.(hace un signo de paz y se va)_

Dipper:..vaya se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba...meh..._(se va de la habitación)..._

* * *

**••en la cafetería••**

Se ve a los chicos desayunando junto a Los demás

Corey:dime Mabel,¿hay otras cosas aquí en Gravity Falls que debamos saber?

Mabel:bueno pues...hay un chico bajito llamado Gideon y el es adivino,además es un patán y tonto chico no lo soporto!

Corey:bueno solo preguntaba.o-o

Dipper:Mabel odia a ese chico porque es un farsante y trato de de que los confundieron con una preja.

Mina:oigan chicas que les parece si al rato vamos de compras?

Trina:para suena excelente ^^

Wendy:..mm...si porque no...tengo tiempo

Mina:genial

Trina:nos acompañan?,Carrie,Mabel,Laney?

Mabel:no se...

Wendy:vamos no hay nada malo

Mabel:hmm...bueno pues ya casi no me queda lana para mi suéteres y necesito brillantina...entonces iré!

Trina:y tu Laney?

Laney:...bueno

Carrie:vamos Laney será divertido

Laney:...esta bien,iré...

Corey:pero llevas tu celular

Laney:obvio

Corey:y no le hagas caso a ningún extraño

Laney:ok?

Corey:y si un ser imaginable aparece,alejate lo más posible,oh regresa a la cabaña

Laney:deacuerdo...

Corey:ah y si un chico trata de propasarse contigo,sólo llámame

Laney:esta bien...

Corey:y..

Laney:Core,sólo vamos de compras!,no es nada peligroso

Corey:sólo me trato de asegurar

Laney:estaré bien...

Trina:bueno...vámonos_(las 6 se paran de la mesa y se dirigen a la salida)_

Stan:mujeres!,siempre comprando cosas...

Kin:lo mismo digo._..(voltea y ve a Corey mientras marcaba en su celular rápidamente)_que haces?

Corey:marcándole a Laney_(pone su Cuéllar en su oreja)_hola Lanes,¿todo bien?,no estas herida?

_"Laney:eh Core...estoy a 5 metros de ti..._

Todos voltean y ven a las chicas apenas saliendo

Corey:ehhh...

Laney:...¬_¬ bye _(cuelga y salen del restaurante)_

* * *

**HORAS DESPUES...EN EL PARQUE.**

Carrie, Lenny,Corey,Laney y Kin y Kon estaban caminando por la ciudad

Carrie:esta ciudad es genial!..

Corey:totalmente Beff.._(estaba agarrado de la mano de Laney)_

Lenny:si, una pregunta?..porque andas tomado de la mano de Laney?

Corey y Laney se sonrojan un poco

Corey:porque..el día que la ataco el chupamafabla

Kin:ChupaCabras.._(lo corrige)_

Corey:estoy seguro que era un chupamafabla..._**(JEJEJE SI,LO SAQUE DE BILLY Y MANDY XDDD)**_

Kin_:(se pega en la frente)_bien!,que paso el día en que el chupa..._(ve a Corey)_eso..ataco a Laney?

Corey:oh si!,bueno ese día jure proteger a Laney a toda costa,no importa si es de un insecto...la protegeré a toda costa...

Carrie:aawww!,que romántico!

Corey:si y es porque la verdad,no le tengo miedo a nada,absolutamente a na..AAAAAHHH!_(se sube a los brazos de Laney al ver una cucaracha cerca de el)_ASCO ASCO!,AHHHH CUCARACHA!

Laney: ¬_¬...mi héroe..._.(lo suelta haciendo que se caiga)_ a todo esto,a donde vamos ahora?...

Carrie:que les parece si vamos al lago?

Kin y Kon:lago!,lago!,lag_o!(levantan los brazos y los bajan repetidamente)_

Corey:jajajaja...

Carrie:bueno que estamos esperando_?(salen corriendo hacia el lago)_

* * *

**-En el lago-**

Kin y Kon estaban jugando en el agua Junto a Corey,_(solo les llega hasta los tobillos el agua)L_aney y Carrie estaban sentadas en una banca platicando y Lenny estaba haciendo fila para comprar unas papitas

Carrie:y dime hay algo entre tu y Corey todavía?

Laney:bueno no aun no...creo que debo esperar un poco

Carrie:ya pasó 1 año

Laney:pues debo esperar un poco mas!...

Carrie:bueno tienes suerte de que el haya echo esa promesa...

Laney:si ahora me toma de la mano de vez en cuando,me carga en sus brazos oh espalda...

Carrie:que romántico!

_**(ah,parece que olvide mencionar que Carrie sabia que Laney le gustaba Corey XDDDDDDDD)**_

Laney:..si y...que hay con Lenny?_(dice aprovechando la situación)_

Carrie:que con Lenny?...

Laney:ash_(se golpea la frente)_nada..._.(ve a un chico guapo pasar por ahí y se le ocurre una idea)._..oye mira a ese chico se a_hi(apunta a un chico de la estatura de Corey,pelo negro,bandana blanca,camiseta blanca,pantalón negro y converse que se dirigía hacia ellas)_

?:hola...

Carrie:hola ^^

?:mi nombre es Antonio...y queria saber,como una chica tan hermosa esta en este extraño luga_r(ve a Carrie)_

Carrie:jeee..._(ella se enrolla un mechon de su cabello con su dedo y se sonroja un poco)_

Antonio:y,me van a decir sus nombres?

Laney:soy Laney...

Antonio:gran nombre...y el tuyo?(acaricia la barbilla de Carrie).

Carrie:..ejejjeje..(sonríe sonrojada y nerviosa)s-soy Carrie...

Antonio:es un nombre único...,y diganme que hacen por acá?

Carrie:oh visitamos a una prima de Laney...

Antonio:seguro esa prima es muy afortunada de tenerte de prima...

Laney:..si,no tanto...

Antonio:por cierto_(se sienta en el medio de ellas 2 y pone sus brazos en el hombro de cada una)_...quiero advertirles que en esta ciudad pasan cosas muy extrañas...

Laney:ya nos dimos cuenta...

Antonio:eh?...

Carrie:es que a Laney la había atacado un ChupaCabras el dia que visito a su prima y..

Antonio:CHUPACABRAS!?_,(voltea a ver a Laney toma su mano)_estas bien no te hizo nada!?,te ah mordido oh algo!?

Laney:n-no no me hizo daño.._..(dice algo sonrojada al ver que le estaba tomando de la mano pero no sabia que Corey había visto todo y si que estaba enojado..salió del agua mientras Kin y Kon lo veían alejarse algo extrañados)_

Antonio:es que..yo me preocupe por las señoritas lindas_(se acerca mas a Laney a Nariz con nariz)_

Laney:este_...(antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Corey la toma del brazo y la levanta haciendo que el chico cayera)_auch!,Core!(_se intenta zafar del agarra pero no puede y Corey la lleva mas alejados)_auu!,Core sueltame!

Corey:no...(_dice serio sorprendiéndola)_

Laney:porque no?...

Corey:porque tengo que hablar contigo de algo!_(le dice muy seriamente y Laney se sorprende)_

Laney:p-pero al menos suelta mi brazo...

Corey:no...

Laney:Agh!,Core ya deja de actuar así.._.(se zafa al fin estaban en el medio del bosque)_

Corey:porque?

Laney:te vez diferente...y no hablo por lo del portal,desde ese día del  
ChupaCabras

Corey:chupamafabla!

Laney:no me interrumpas!,desde ese día en que esa cosa me  
Ataco actúas de así de serio conmigo y no con los otros,que ocurre!?

Corey:es porque me preocupas mas!...,cuando supe que ibas a morir jure que te protegería no?!

Laney:si pero...

Corey:y si me tengo que poner serio me pondré serio!

Laney:pero Core...!

Corey:ademas!,que hacías tan cerca de ese muchacho!?

Laney:eh?...el se me acerco ...

Corey:pues le hubieras dicho algo no!?

Laney:iba a hacerlo hasta que interrumpiste!

Corey:entonces es mi culpa?!

Laney:me hubiera defendido yo sola...

Corey:crees que no sirvo para defenderte!?

Laney:mira Corey te agradezco por protegerme!,pero creo que estas exagerando un poco!

Corey:aaarg!,Laney no exagero!,no viste lo que te hizo ese chupamafa...esa cosa!,pudiste haber muerto!

Laney:pero no fue así!

_(Cada vez estaban elevando mas el volumen)_

Corey:EILEEN LANABELLA PENN NO VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPO MUCHO POR TI!?,DESDE QUE ESTABAS A PUNTO DE MORIR TENIA MIEDO DE PERDERTE ERES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA,Y NO QUIERO PERDERTE...no quiero

...

…

Laney:Core..._(lo abraza)_gracias...

Corey:.(le devuelve al abrazo)_."bien Corey este es tu momento..."_L-Laney...yo te quiero decir ..._(ella mira hacia arriba)_yo te A..._(es interrumpido por Kin y Kon que vinieron corriendo)_

Kin:chicos!

Kon:los estábamos buscando!

Kin:si,solo queríamos decirles que Carrie y un Chico fueron a la cabaña,y que ademas encontramos esto!

Kon:miren_!(saca un pez gordo y hermoso (bueno para mi XDD) feo tonses __de una bolsa)_

Laney:que demonios es esa cosa!?

Kin:no lo se pero esta de locos!

Corey:esta genial!-a Corey se le olvido por completo lo que le debía decir a Laney hace 10 segundos

Kin:lo llevare a la cabaña,y lo pondré en una pecera!,nos vemos después!_(sale corriendo hacia la cabaña)_

Kon:alguien quiere tacos?

Corey:Corey quier_e!(levanta la mano como niño de preescolar)_

Kon:pues andando_(Corey salta a los hombros de Kon y el corre con los brazos levantados al igual que Corey girando tacos repetidamente)_

Laney:aaagh!_(se golpea la frente y los sigue)_

* * *

**-En la cabaña-**

Lenny abrio la puerta de la cabaña y dio paso al camino directo a la cocina paso por la sala y vio a Carrie sentada en la sala con un chico que no conocía, ya en la cocina abrió la puerta del refrigerador e inmediatamente la cerró. Espera...Carrie. . . y un chico. . . .¿¡JUNTOS?

Lenny:¡Carrie! ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? — Comenzó a gritonear como un loco desquiciado.

Carrie:Estoy tratando de aprender que mas cosas guarda este lugar,porque preguntas?

Lenny:Resulta que estudias junto con un guapísimo muchacho que solo piensa en propasarse contigo— Le recriminó, apuntando de antemano al pobre chico que ni fa entendió.

Antonio:¿Quién es el?

Carrie:Solo un amigo interrumpiendo

Lenny:No estoy interrumpiendo y si estoy interrumpiendo, quiero explicaciones— Dijo decidido mientras se aventaba sobre el sillón a un lado de Carrie.

Hasta el hambre se le olvidó por tanto enojo. Enojo. . . ¿Por qué? Porque Carrie estaba en la sala, con un chico que él no conocía, y lo peor es que ambos estaban SOLOS, con la excusa de estar 'estudiando'. Ya muchas veces el pelirrojo le había mandado bastantes indirectas a la chica, acerca del sentimiento que cada día sentía vibrar en su corazón por ella. Carrie digamos que, solo no las captó.

Antonio:Creo que debo presentarme. Soy Antonio Del Rio y estoy estudiando con tu compañera Carrie la cultura de Oregon. — Contestó el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos pardos; mientras extendía su mano, esperando a que Lenny la estrechara. Cosa que nunca sucedió.

Lenny:Para qué quieres saber la cultura de Oregon?

Carrie:es un nuevo país y me gustaría aprender mas de este lugar

Lenny:Ya veo— Titubeo un poco el pelirrojo-Pues yo iré a desayu-comer ¿Alguien quiere un poco ?

Carrie:No gracias Lens,de hecho vamos a salir, me va a mostrar algunos lugares de Oregon-Se levantó de su asiento y le hizo una seña a Antonio de que la siguiera.

Antonio:Un gusto conocerte joven Lenny-Le sonrió

Lenny:Un gusto conocerte joven Lenny uush, si pudiera yo mismo lo ahorcaba— Susurró el joven más celoso que Fanny Lu en su canción 'Celos'.

Él se volvió a sentar en el sillón central mientras comía un cereal de Zucafritas. Su mirada viaja a un pequeño libro que estaba abierto. 'La Adelita' decía el título. Lo tomó y leyó un párrafo:

_"Si Adelita se fuera con otro_  
_la seguiría por tierra y por mar,_  
_si por mar en un buque de guerra_  
_si por tierra en un tren militar"_

Y el pequeño foco de Lenny se encendió. Tenía la idea perfecta para que Carrie supiera que él la quería.

Lenny:KIN! ¡Necesito un buque de guerra y un tren militar! —abre la puerta trasera de golpe encontrándose con Kin que ponía al pez en una cubeta

Kin:¿Para qué demonios necesitas artefactos que no son aptos para niños? .

Lenny:Pues no es nada grave, además tú sabes que eso te haría ganar la medalla al mejor inventor de Oregon—Intentó convencerlo—Pero si no quieres no hay nada que pueda hacer.(dice alegandose lentamente)3...2...1..

Kin:¿De qué color los quieres? —Contestó resignado sabiendo que al chico no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Lenny:Rojo por favor

Y la imagen termina en un chico 4 ojos caminando hasta su centro de trabajo(el sótano) y a un mocoso pelirrojo sonriendo tal cual niño con un dulce siguiendo a su amigo.

**-1 hora después en el sótano-**

Lenny:¿Cómo cuánto te vas a tardar ?

Kin:No empieces a molestar—Kin ya iba a comenzar con el buque.

Se veían dos siluetas caminando alrededor de la cabaña en la orilla del lago.

Antonio:No puedo creer que tengas este hermoso lago justo afuera de tu casa. Es impresionante,es decir, no todos tienen esa dicha.

Carre:de echo no es mi casa,mis amigos y yo venimos de viaje a visitar a la prima de Laney recuerdas?

Antonio:oh si se me olvido,pero es hermoso este lago

Carrie:Sí, ¿En tu país no tienen playas? —Preguntó algo temerosa de sonar ignorante.

Antonio:Pero claro que sí, y hay muchas; la mayoría son hermosas. Solo que en la parte donde vivo es una ciudad algo alejada de ellas.— Sí, había sonado totalmente ignorante. —Pero me sorprende como en una ciudad tan grande, tengan una playa tan cerca—

Carrie:Sí, es de las pocas cosas que tienen tranquilidad aquí,al menos eso aprendí de ti— Contestó la peli azul mirando el lago aún apenada por su falta de conocimientos.

Y de un de repente se nota como el agua comienza a temblar, la mirada de extrañeza del chico y la posición de terror de la chica no se hicieron esperar. La cara de asombro de parte de los dos fue inmediatamente después de ver, que en efecto había un buque de guerra enfrente de ellos.

Carrie:¿Esto suele pasar, Antonio? —Preguntó algo admirada de la estructura de ese gran montón de metal.

Antonio:No, no en realidad.

Después de unos minutos, se abrió la parte de arriba y reveló al conductor de esa monstruosidad. era Lenny.

Carrie:Lens ¿Que te sucede? — Le pedía explicaciones a un pelirrojo que no tenía respuestas que darle. — ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Lenny:Un buque de guerra

Carrie: ¡¿Para qué demonios quieres un buque de guerra?

Antonio:En la lección que quedó inconclusa, viene algo de un buque de guerra pero. —El pobre Antonio fue interrumpido abruptamente por Lenny.

Lenny: a nadie le interesa tu explicación niño bonito!

Carrie:Lens no le hables así!

Lenny:..pero como es que puedes salir con el?!

Carrie:no estamos saliendo solo me enseña el lugar!

Lenny:la recorrida que nos dieron Mabel y Sooz no bastaron?

Carrie:ash pareces mi esposa!

Lenny:pues tu esposa te dice que no le gusta verte con..ese!

Carrie:ese se llama Antonio,y es un buen chico,y no quiero que lo sigas insultando!,vámonos Antonio(lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva algo molesta)

Lenny:..aaargg!(golpea el tanque de guerra pero se lastime)AAUUUU!(se soba el puño)KIN HAS EL TANQUE DE GUERRA!

Kin:(desde el sótano)en eso estoy!

-En la taqueria con Kon,Corey y Laney-

Corey y Kon estaban comiendo como 1000 tacos alocadamente mientras Laney se escondía en el sillón de la vergüenza

Linda Susan:quieren algo mas?(les pregunta a los chicos)

Corey:no estamos bien...

Linda Susan:eso ya lo se,solo pregunto porque me obligan...(se aleja)

Kon:estos tacos son deliciosos!

Corey:son geniales!

Laney:si...geniales...(dice desanimada y Corey se da cuenta de eso)

Corey:...que sucede Lanes?

Laney:nada...

Corey:se que te pasa algo,lo se porque soy tu mejor amigo.

Laney:...(se para) por nada niño tonto!

corey:¿?

laney:bueno...hoy no tengo ganas de tacos,a si que iré a caminar un poco..(se retira)

Kon:como que la veo algo extraña,no?

Corey:...si no se porque?..

Kon:pues de que estaban hablando cuando los encontramos?

Corey:bueno estuvimos discutiendo un poco,luego empezamos el tema del chupamafabla,me abrazo y luego...(abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja al extremo)wAaahh!

Kon:que!?

Corey:N-Nada...ehh...tengo que hacer algo!(se para del lugar y sale corriendo)

-Con Carrie y Antonio caminando por la ciudad-

Antonio:Y aquí(señala la calle)fue cuando me rompí el diente

Carrie:auch!,y dime cuanto as vivido aquí?

Antonio:como unos...2 años...

Carrie:eso es genial,dime ya as echo amigos?

Antonio:muchos peo hay uno que se llama Armando y...es un sireno..

Carrie:te cae?

Antinio:si...,el estaba todo el día en la piscina municipal pero,creo que volvió al mar

Carrie:wow y como es que...(es callada por un temblor)que es eso!(de lejos se ve un tanque de guerra )pero que demonios!?

Antonio:un tanque de guerra!?

El tanque de guerra se detiene y la tapa de arriba se abre y parece Lenny

Lenny:hola Carrie que onda..

Carrie:Lenny pero que demonios!?

Lenny:conduzco un tanque de guerra y tu?

Carrie:..pe-pero que clase de pregunta es esa!?,que haces en un tanque de guerra!?

Lenny:vigilando que este tonto no te haga daño...

Carrie:Antonio no es tonto!,es buena persona...

Lenny:si claro...de seguro oculta algo!

Carrie:Antonio no es como crees!,es un niño bien y le encanta el karaoke •u•

Lenny:...bien!,como tu digas!(cierra la tapa del tanque y pone marcha al vehículo)

Carrie:es increíble...

Antonio:...wow si que esta celoso

Carrie:eh?...

Antonio:se nota que esta muy celoso digo,me detesta!,y eso usualmente no pasa,ademas esta preocupado por ti

Carrie:obvio es mi amigo...

Antonio:creo que no estas entendiendo,yo creo que el te quiere..

Carrie:obvio que me quiere,es mi mejor amigo ^^

Antonio:no no no no no,que el gusta de ti.

Carrie:de mi?...jaja si claro,y yo soy la reina de Londres

Antonio:ahh(se golpea la frente)...

Carrie:vamos a seguir?...

Antonio:este...estoy algo cansado,y tu deberías de estarlo también ah sido una larga caminata

Carrie:.¿.?...bueno creo que tienes razón,¿nos volveremos a ver?..

Antonio:cuando quieras...

Carrie:Bye(se va caminando)

Antonio:adiós(la ve alegarse)...es linda...pero muy despistada

-Con Laney en una banca-

Laney:no puedo creerlo!,justo en el momento en el que el se me iba a confesar,llegan Kin y Kon con su tonto pez!...este es sin duda el pero día de mi vida...como me gustaría aplastar sus pequeñas y debiluchas cabezas!...*suspiro*...párese que Dios no quiere que salga con Corey...Si quieres que siga adelante dame una señal!,y si no,no hagas nada!(le grita al cielo)

...

...

Laney:me lo imaginaba...(se iba a ir pero oye algo y se detiene)

Corey:LANEY!

Laney:¿?,Core que su...(es interrumpida porque Corey la tomo de la mejilla la elevo y la beso,ella abrió los ojos como platos pero luego los cerro y le correspondió,hasta que se separaron por falta de Aire)

…

Laney:ahora si me dirás la verdadera razón por la que me besaste?

Corey:...y-yo...bueno este...como lo digo...es que yo...tu...me...tu me...

Laney:con eso me basta(lo toma de la camisa y lo vuelve a besar y el le corresponde)

-Con Lenny en el sillón de la cabaña-

Lenny:*suspiro*

Mabel:te sucede algo?...

Lenny:eh?,Meh,no es nada Mabel,solo...que,Carrie es muy despistada...

Mabel:uuuuuh,te gusta Carrie?!

Lenny:que!?,que no no no no solo dije que Carrie es muy despistada o\\\o

Mabel:de ver que le gustas?

Lenny:n-no no es eso,digo que es muy despistada de no ver lo que trama ese chico!

Mabel:estas celoso?

Lenny:queee?...ja no..

Mabel levanta una ceja y pone sus mandos en su caderas

Lenny:esta bien si...estoy celoso

Mabel:te gusta verdad?

Lenny:no me gusta

Mabel:¿?

Lenny:¡la amo!

Mabel:wow...

Lenny:eh estado ocultando este secreto por mucho tiempo y sólo Laney lo sabe,yo estoy enamorado de Carrie Beff!-grita a los 4 vientos pero no sabía que afuera de la cabaña se encontraba Carrie apunto de abrir la puerta pero al escuchar unos gritos pone su oreja en la puerta y oyó lo que había dicho Lenny

Carrie:q-que?!...L-Lenny esta ...enamorado de mi?,e-esto no puede ser posible!

Carrie se asombraba cada vez más

Carrie:espera...las veces que me veía...los corazones...los celos...el día en que me beso en la película de la Sirenita y me dijo que me quería...lo que me habían dicho Laney y Antonio...¡Lenny si esta enamorado de mi!,necesito hablar con Laney!(ella sale corriendo de ahí)

* * *

**Y AQUI LO DERJARE XDDD**

**1,-PORQUE NO LO EH COMPLETADO**

**2..- PORQUE MI HERMANO MENOR ME ESTA JODIENTO CON QUE LE PRESTE LA COMPU OuO**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :DDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento bastante el retraso**

**pero les dire algo que no se si les vaya a gustar... :s**

**hasta que no termine un fic**

**ya sea lovely complex o el show de kin,kon y larry,oh best bros 2 oh new family 3**

**no podre seguir con los demas.**

**Son muchos.**

**Y si terminare uno para luego seguir con el otro (si me piden ayuda,no gracias,quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta,es mi meta UvU)**

**ASI QUE...si**

**quiero terminar primero con lovely complex ya que es el que tiene mas cap (?) le falta poco para acabarse OnO.**

**EEEEEENNN FIN**

**NO LOS DISTRAIGO MAS **

**AL FIC :DDDD**

* * *

**Cap6: No me acuerdo del titulo XDDD... parte 2 (? creo ?)**

Carrie corrió en busca de Laney hasta que la encontró besándose con Corey en la banca.

Carrie:(Nerviosa) Emmm...¿interrumpo algo?

Laney(toda sonrojada) N-No... ¿Que sucede Carrie?

Carrie tomo a Laney del collarín de su camisa y se la llevo a rastras a máxima velocidad dejando a Corey todo confundido y con los ojos abiertos.

Corey: Whut?!

* * *

**En el cuarto de Dipper y Mabel...**

Carrie arrojo a Laney al suelo del cuarto de los gemelos,Laney miro extrañada a Carrie mientras ella decía incoherencias,primero decía cosas confusas,luego cursiladas,luego enojadas,otras desesperadas. UN SIN FIN DE PALABRAS QUE LANEY NO ENTENDÍA QUE CARAJOS LE PASABA A SU AMIGA PELIAZUL.

Carrie:¡No se si me gusta oh no! ¡Es muy lindo conmigo pero ah sido mi amigo por años! ¡UGH lo lo lo odio,y lo amo! ¡AGHHHH! ¡No se que hacer! ¡Estoy molesta con el y conmigo! El es un sol,y su cabello rojizo es muuuuy suave y...¡ARGH!

Carrie se golpeaba repetidamente la cabeza contra la pared. Laney estaba cada vez mas confundida.

Laney:Carrie,¿Que rayos dices?

Carrie:Larry le dijo a Mabel que me amaba,pero yo lo escuche,y ahora estoy CONFUNDIDA. AGHH ¿¡PORQUE LA VIDA TIENE QUE SER TAN IRÓNICA!?

Carrie comenzo a golpearse una y otravez contra la pared.

Laney:¡Carrie,controlate!

Carrie:_`Esto es lo peor`(Carrie tenia una mirada sombría y sangraba un poco por la frente,con la tremenda golpiza que se dio muchas veces me sorprende que siga viva XD)_

Laney: Tranqulizate. Es normal el enamoramiento en los adolescentes.

Carrie: ¡No,es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien en la vida!

Carrie se iba a golpear otravez contra la pared pero Laney la detuvo.

Laney:Solo responde... ¿Te gusta Larry?

Carrie:¡SI! ¡NO! ¡NO LO SE!

Laney:Tienes que saberlo. Pero... si te pidiera que fueras su novia ¿aceptarías?

Carrie: ¡SEGURO!

Carrie sonrió muy amplia-mente mientras sus ojos brillaban pero segundos después comenzó a pegarse contra el suelo.

Laney rodó los ojos.

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Kin y Kon**

Kin:¿CUANDO VAMOS A TENER UNA ESCENA KIN Y YO?

_(Yo:Estan en una ahora ¬¬)_

Kon:¿Que? ... ¿Enserio?...¡Yeiy! :D

Kin: yyyy...¿que hacemos?

_(Yo:Pues... se suponía que Dipper iba a venir a decirles algo pero... creo que esta retrasado.¡Oh ahí viene!)_

Dipper entro al restaurante algo cansado.

Dipper:P-Perdon...me distraje un poco y me perdí. ¡Chicos,les quiero contar algo emocionante!

Kin:¿Que es?

Dipper:No tengo idea :D

Kin y Kon:¬¬

Dipper:La verdad no tengo idea,ya me aburrí -.-

Kin:Yo se que hacer! _(Levantando un dedo mientras un fondo colorido lo iluminaba con musiquita)_

* * *

Kin:¡ORCA ASESINA!

Dipper,Kin y Kon estaban parados en medio de la calle hasta que les cayo una orca asesina.

Kin se subió a la orca y la orca comenzó a nadar/camina/volar ?

Kin:Lulululululululululululululululululululululululu

* * *

**Con Mabel y Larry...**

Mabel y Larry tenían un duelo de miradas.

Mabel levanto el puño al igual que Larry...

Larry y Mabel: Un,dos,tres,piedra,papel o tijeras...

Larry escogió papel y Mabel tijeras_ (reales)_

Larry:Demonios! La 29 vez que pierdo...eres buena.

Mabel:Te lo dije. Ahora tendrás que tomar un calzón de Dipper y ponértelo en la cabeza.

Larry refunfuño por lo bajo y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los gemelos,el no vio a las chicas,el fue hacia el lado de Dipper y saco sus calzones de su cajó se dio la vuelta para retirarse y vio a las chicas ahí viéndolo extrañadas.

El se sonrojo al máximo.

Larry:¿¡Ha-Hace cuanto tiempo estaban aquí!? (Sonrojado y nervioso)

Carrie aparto la mirada.

Laney:Desde... 1 hora.

Larry se comenzó a golpear contra la pared.

Laney:¿¡Que le pasa al mundo con golpearse en la pared!?

Larry: `_De esto no pararan de contarlo,creerán que soy gay por robar los calzones de Dipper` (Susurra con una mirada sombría)_

Carrie le hace una seña a Laney y esta sale de la habitación.

Carrie:L-Lars... (Larry voltea apresurada mente aun sonrojado) yo... yo... yo escuche lo que le dijiste a Mabel.

Larry se sonrojo aun mas y abrió los ojos como platos.

Larry:¡N-No fue mi culpa! ¡No sabia que la comida era de perro!

Carrie parapedo dos veces y luego comenzó a enojarse.

Carrie: ¡No hablo de eso! Oí que le dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi.

Larry abrió los ojos como platos.

Larry:¿¡Lo oíste!? Es decir... jejeje... no... claro que no... fue... fue solo una broma.

Carrie:Eso no servirá conmigo Sill.

Larry se rasco la nuca nerivoso.

Larry:Si... le dije a Mabel que te amo.

Se quedaron en un silencio hasta que Carrie dejo salir un suspiro.

Carrie:Escucha Larry yo...yo...yo también te amo (Larry la mira sorpendido) pero... creo que aun no estamos listos... estoy bastante confundida ahora.

Larry agacho la mirada algo decaído pero luego sonrio a Carrie.

Larry:Esta bien,si aun no estas lista,no hay si lo estas,házmelo saber. Yo quiero ser el único que te haga feliz...porque... te amo.

Carrie sonrió,Larry se acerco a Carrie,el la tomo por el collarín de su blusa,el se paro de puntas y la beso en la frente.

Carrie:Lars... (Carrie se tomo la frente sonrojada)

Larry:Como aun no somos puedo darte un beso en la boca oh en el cachete como lo hacen las si puedo darte un bes...

Larry fue interrumpido ya que Carrie le dio un beso en los labios.

Larry quedo con los ojos abiertos y aun no figuraba que pasaba.

Carrie:Que no seamos novios no significa que no pueda besarte.

Larry:_(asintiendo tontamente) j_ejeje si... eh... jejeje... sabor banana.

Mabel:(desde abajo) ¡Larry! ¿¡Que paso con el calzon!?

Larry se sonrojo mientras Carrie solo reia.

Larry:C-Callate! ella es invencible en ese juego. (Larry tomo el calzón y se fue de la habitación mientras Carrie seguía riéndose)

* * *

**Y HASTA AHI LO DEJO**

**como les dije no tengo insipacion U.U**

**y no podre seguir el fic hasta que termine uno.**

**En fin**

**la idea donde todos se golpeaban (en este caso Carrie XD)**

**fue del nuevo anime (que desgraciadamente se acabo T-T) LLamado No game no life.**

**como en el primer,segundo y tercer episodio Stephanie Dola se golpea en la cabeza repetidamente**

**(En casi todos los ep mejor dicho XD)**

**Y LO DE LA ORCA ASESINA DE VETE A LA VERSH XDDD**

**en fin**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D**


End file.
